Decoding Life
by MesiterAlicia
Summary: Its been a year since Maka has defeated the kishen and a couple new students have came to the DWMA. There's a new kishen up an about called Kishen X or Alex out after the DWMA. SoulXOC and KidXMaka. POV changes every 3 chapters. 4 chapter is Maka!
1. Chapter 1

The DWMA, at last! I'm Carmen Alicia Carson. I'm a meister and I wield to scythes, Star and Azuki. Then these two kids all of our ages run right at Azuki and I. The guy with blue hair knocks me and Azuki gets knocked by a guy with red eyes.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" yells Azuki

"Oww." I mumble.

My elbow is all bloody.

"You just made a bad enemy." says Star who wasn't pushed down at all.

"Idiots. Didn't they here that this girl gets pissed off easily" mumbles a girl in piggy tails.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH DOWN MY MEISTER LIKE THAT YOUR BOTH GOING TO PAY!" yells Azuki.

"Woah, dude calm down!" mumbles the red eyed kid.

"Azuki, I'm fine." I call out

Azuki's eyes turn deep red. She whips out her sword. She jumps after them franticly trying to cut them. The red eyed guy looked pretty damn cute I had to admit. The guy with blue hair not so much.

"Stop! We're sorry! Just don't attack the biggest star any more!" yells the kid with the blue hair.

Azuki smirks softly and when she was about to cut their neck, a guy in a lab coat grabs Azuki shoulder.

"There is no fighting without a teacher present and also you can't kill the students." he mumbles.

Azuki stops smirking and puts her sword in her covering on it. It slowly gets smaller until it fits.

"Well... I'm Soul Eater and that's Black*star. Sorry about that," says Soul

" I'm Carmen Carson, she's Azuki Moa and he's Star Moa." I reply.

" You look just like my dad but he is just a bit taller. And she looks just like my mom but she is taller also" says Star

"Wait your talking about Maka right?" asks Soul

"The girl in the piggy tails... Yeah." he replies

"Oh-kay. Nice to meet you all!" I say.

"Hi! I'm Tsubaki and that's Maka!" says Tsubaki

"Hey." I reply

"Wait... You wield TWO scythes? How it that possible?" asks Maka

"Lets do this,Star, Azuki transform." I call out

They glow blue and orange and fall into my arms, I small chain forms in between them. Double scythe.

"Whoa... That's dead cool." mumbles Soul.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We yell out.

They form into a giant doubled edged scythe with both sides glowing rainbowish colors and maybe even more. I flip up into the air flawlessly and take a dozen trees down and land perfectly on my two feet

. "That's a very advanced Genji Hunter, more advanced then ours." mumbles Maka

I stumble and Star and Azuki transform back into human form.

"Heh... That's nothing compared to my power!" yells Blackstar

"Shut up Black*star." mumbles a kid with black hair with three white stripes.

" Hey Kid, Liz Patti!" says Tsubaki.

"Hey everyone. Who are they?" says a tall girl

" That's Carmen, Star and Azuki." replies Maka

"I'm Kid that's Liz and that's Patti" says Kid

"You guys its almost class time. Carmen, Star and Azuki your in my class." mumbles Stein.

We all start walking towards the classroom. The hallways are TINY! Its filled with people or at least Maka says there big but they aren't compared to my school.

"Carmen you'll be sitting next to Patti and Kid, Star... You'll sit by Crona and Light and Azuki you'll sit by Soul and Livianna." says Stein.

"Crap!" yells Azuki

"This will be interesting." I mumble

"Very.." Mumbles Star

We all take are seats as the bell rings loudly.

"Okay class today we are learning about soul renascences and how to improve them. Maka,Soul,Kid,Liz,Patti,Black*star,Tsubaki,Carmen,Star,Azuki,Light and Livianna pair up with your weapon partners and prepare to battle each other. Last team standing gets-"

Stein gets cut off by a loud crash from outside.

"KISHEN X IS HERE TO FINISH YOU GUYS OFF!" booms a loud voice

"What's going on?" yells Maka

"Kishen X is a new kishen!" I yell

. "Prepare for battle students." Yells Stein.

All the weapons fall into their meisters hands including mine.

"The ones I called up front first you guys will do a chain renascence. The others come with me" yells Stein

"Yes Sir!" Yells Maka

I heard of this, simple enough. I feel everyone's emotions flowing into me, I could even hear thoughts of all them.

"Everyone ready?" asks Soul.

Soul was in Genji hunter form, Kid had Liz and Patti as freaking cannon guns, Tsubaki was in enchanted sword with heavy black lines covering Black*star, Livianna was a huge ninja star with gigantic spikes. "Start playing Soul" thinks Maka "huh?" I ask "Outside, you'll hear" says Kid. We sprint outside and I see a huge person having giant spores of black all over itself. Soul pounds onto the piano, its a dark song and yet its very beautiful. We all start attacking it.

"Open your eyes to the madness young ones it's never to late!" yells Kishen X.

"Shut up I'm reading!" Yells Light who holds a book and throws Livianna at the kishen.

The kishen pounds Maka and Soul down to the ground.

"Maka!"yells Azuki

I thrash around them at the kishen and make way to Maka and Soul who are covered with blood. Bruises and cuts cover their arms and everywhere else, their clothes torn and cut.

"Get Maka out of here!" mumbles Soul weakly

" We gotta keep you alive also." I mumble back but stronger as Kid rushes over to us.

" I guard you guys, hurry up and get them out here!" he whispers.

Azuki and Star transform. Star and I grab Maka and Soul and run to the nurses office. Azuki decided to use her sword to battle the kishen. We sprint back into battle and I grip their handles.

"Damn. We can't resonates without Soul!" yells Black*star

"Might as well surrender then!" yells Kishen X.

"Never! We'll fight to our last breath!" yells Livianna

"Kiddo we need to retreat..." mummbles Liz

"Okay. You guys go! We'll cover you guys!" yells Azuki

"You sure?" asks Tsubaki

"Hell yes! Now go!" I yell

They quickly start running into the DWMA. I thrash them around and grasp for air. Azuki has been quiet stupid this time.

**A\N: This is my first story! Please R & R. My friends and I came up Azuki, Kishen X, Carmen, Star, Light and Livianna and any other OC's come up. I don't own Soul Eater at all! **


	2. Chapter 1 and a half!

Okay so I didn't really describe the OC's so this is what me and my friends did!

Name: Carmen Alicia Carson Hair Color: Dark brown with purple streaks.  
>Eye color: A light hazel golden mix Skin Color: Fairly pale Meister or Weapon: Meister Height: 5'4 Best Friends: (This goes on more later in the story) Maka, Star, Azuki Enemy: Black*star Crush: Soul Weapon: Azuki and Star (Scythes)<br>Typical Outfit: Her hair goes down to her shoulders its kept down. She has a necklace that has two scythes, one black and white, the other gold and silver.  
>She wears a short selve shirt under a fur vest with some black skinny jeans and miltary combat boots. Her earings are music notes.<br>Intrests: Music, reading ,fashion, ice skating, dance.

Name: Livianna Mandika St. James Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tan Meister or Weapon: Weapon, Huge Ninja star Height: 5'7 Best Friend: She doesn't have one shes friends with everyone but Black*star.  
>Enemy: Black*star Crush: Death The Kid Meister:Light Typical Outfit: High pony tail, dangling feather earings, Paramore T-shirt, skinny jeans, blue sneakers.<br>Intrests:Music, Paramore, Cooking, Competion, Twilight

Name: Azuki Moa Hair Color: Black and white, down to ankles Eye Color: It changes to her feeling. Ex. Angry= Red Skin Color: Vampire Pale Meister or Weapon: Weapon, Scythe, Also has sword Meister: Carmen Best Friend: Carmen Enemy: Soul and Black*star Crush: Death The Kid (my friends are DTK fan girls)  
>Typical Outfit: Baggy pants and baggy shirts. Hair is down most of time. Her shoes are miltary combat boots<p>

Name: Star Moa Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Brown Skin Color: Lightly Tan Meister or Weapon: Weapon, Scythe, also has sword Meister: Carmen Height: 5'0 Best Friend: Anyone that isn't a vending machine.  
>Enemy: VENDING MACHINES! They hate him XD Outfit: Steam punkish goggles (Look it up!) Black shirt with brown jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers.<p>

Name: Light Rose Evergeel Eye Color: Sky blue Skin Color: Pale Height: 5'5 Meister Or Weapon: Meister Weapon: Livianna, also her magic cause shes a witch.  
>Hair Color: Changes color when sleeping, mostly blonde Best Friend: Tsubaki, Patti Enemy: Black*star, Star Typical Outfit: Hair up in a ponytail, a heart necklace. Pink blouse with light blue skinny jeans and dark brown boots. <p>


	3. Chapter 2: Kid has a crush Maybe

Kishen X laughs deeply and she hums a tune, very catchy I almost find myself humming along. I keep on grasping for air.

"One little night couldn't be so bad!" she cries out

"Shut up!" mumbles Star.

I block attacks and flip up into the air.

"KISHEN HUNTER!" I yell out

I jab Azuki and Star into the kishen. Blood drips out of her chest.

"I'll be back little girl and your friends will be sure to fall into the madness." she yells

. She goes into normal size which is 6 feet. I stumble back, she punched her wavelength into me and she disappears. It hurts like hell.

"Carmen!" yells Azuki.

I fall to the ground and they both turn back to human form. " Can you walk?" asks Star.

"N-no. Damnit it hurts like hell." I groan.

Azuki picks me up at one end and Star at the other. Kid walks up to us.

"What the hell happened?"

"We'll explain later Kid. She needs the nurse, X sent her wavelength to Carmen!" she snaps at Kid

"Okay I'll take her the rest of the way. Stein wants to talk to you guys." he mumbles.

Star and Azuki hand me to Kid and then they walk to the classroom. Kid grins softly.

"What are you grinning at?" I snap at him.

"Oh nothing..." He smirks

We arrive at the nurses office and he puts me on a bed in between Maka and Soul.

"NURSE!" yells Kid

"What..? Oh what happened to her?"

"Kishen X blasted her wavelength into Carmen, she can't walk." Kid mumbles

"Dang, that Kishen. She'll be fine. Just a shot will help." mumbles the nurse pulling out a needle.

She slowly injects it in me.

"OW! DAMN THIS HURTS!... Oh sorry!" I call out

"Nah its cool." mumbles Soul.

"Yeah.. I understand that it hurts like hell." mumbles Maka.

I stand up and dust off my jeans. I look like a trainwreck.

"Stein wants you Carmen." says the nurse

"Oh-kay thanks."

I walk down into the classroom, half of my hair is in a messy ponytail, my shirt torn in places and my jeans are all messy.

"Carmen! Your okay!" yells Azuki She runs up and hugs me, lifting me off the ground.

" Can't breath!" I choke out

"Oh! Sorry!" She says, she puts me down softly.

Black*star points at my boobs. "They're small tits!" he laughs.

"Shut up, they're not that small!" I yell.

I cover my breasts with my arms and blushed deeply. I will not let Black*star do this!

"CARMEN CHOP!" I wack him on the head

. "OW! That's just like a Maka chop." he mumbles

"Heh. That's Carmen for you." Says Star

"Oh~ kay you guys lets get down to business! Now... You all know about the kishen attack." says Stein.

"Yeah.. She called me little. I am not little!" I yell out.

"Carmen cool your jets." whispers Azuki in my ear.

"Oh ~sorry~" I whisper.

"Kishen X is even more powerful than Archane and Asura combined. You all were lucky you made it out alive and barley injured." says Stein.

"So, your saying that we're going to need to become even more powerful?" asks Tsubaki.

"Yes, the Death Scythes, Lord Death and the teachers are deciding on how to make all of you guys more powerful. Once Maka and Soul are better we are planning to send you guys to a camp to train." mumbles Stein.

"And when will that be?" asks Kid

"Maka and Soul will be better in... About a day or two." says Azuki

"Um Azuki how do you know?" asks Liz

"Azuki knows things... Just never ask." I mumble

"Its not symmetrical! Damn it! Stupid K." Yells Kid.

"Ahahahaha! Here we go again! Laughs Patti

"Um.. Does he do this often?" asks Star

"Yes he has an OCD problem... With symmetry."

"Mmmhmm. Here let me help." says Azuki.

" No one has been able to help Kid." mumbles Black*star.

"Oh really? That's quiet interesting cause I think I can change it." Azuki mumbles.

She walks over to Kid and Livianna and Light walk in.

"Sorry we're late, we had to help some students that got caught under some rubble." says Livianna

"Yeah." mumbles Light reading a book.

"The nurse said Maka and Soul should be out of the nurses office by tomorrow morning maybe even earlier." says Livianna

"Oh! So the k is symmetrical that way but not the other...!" calls out Kid

"Yeah, so class dismissed." says Stein.

"So I guess I'll give notes to Maka and Soul." mumbles Azuki

**So.. I have too much free time on my hands and I'm already working on Chapter 3! If you want your OC in here just IM me it or leave it in the reviews! So I'm thinking about 2-3 more chapters are coming out soon. Maybe 1 per a day! Please R&R! **


	4. Singing On The Bus Part 1

That night we discovered that we have a dorm next to Maka's and Soul's. Lucky me, let just hope Azuki doesn't kill Soul.  
>"Heh... I guess we leave soon, so its no use to unpack" I mumble "If Soul touches you I'm gonna freakin kill him!" says Azuki.<br>I hear soft mumbles in the hallway. It sounds like Soul and... Another person.  
>"Soul.. So who are the new people? Next door?" says the woman voice "Well, there's Star, he cool and quiet. Azuki, she's a creepy, pissed off girl don't mess with her and then there's Carmen. She's pretty nice. She's like the more calm, less nerdy Maka."Says Soul "He said what!" whispers Azuki<p>He likes me! Soul likes me! Yay! "Sounds like you have a crush on this Carmen girl." She teases "Blair shish... Maka's already home-" Soul mumbles and he must of gone in the dorm.<br>I blush so heavily.  
>"Don't tell me you like Soul?" says Star. Azuki had left to do a shower, thank god. "I-I um what the frick are you talking about you idiot! Why would I like him! He's a friend that's all smart one!<br>"Just checking. But if you end up liking him I'm so saying I told you so!" He smirks "Shut up before I blast my wavelength into you" I smirk back.  
>He goes quiet and I go into a room where I put my stuff and crash on the bed. Azuki shakes me awake.<br>"Wake up Carmen or I'm take your Jacob poster and dump water on you!" she teases "I'm awake! Don't you dare touch any of my books or that poster!" I call out.  
>I slip out of bed and Azuki leaves the room. I slide into a pair of black jeans, purple shirt and my typical shoes. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR ROOM CARMEN!" yells Azuki.<br>"I'm coming! Calm down you over reactor!" I yell back.  
>I tie my hair into a ponytail and walk out into the kitchen.<br>"What the hell do you want?" I mumble. I am still half asleep and not up.  
>"Hurry up we're leaving today!" she snaps at me, handing me my bag.<br>"Just give me some coffee and no one gets hurt." I reply, sliding my bag over my shoulder.  
>Star hands me a cup of coffee and I take a huge sip. "WHAT THE!" I hear Maka yell from their dorm.<br>"Oh crap, today is not going to be a cool morning at all." I hear Soul sigh.  
>"I wonder what happening over there." mumbles Azuki.<br>We walk to the classroom to see everyone else with backpacks.  
>"Hey. Where's Soul and Maka?" asks Kid " I don't know I heard yelling this morning." I reply Just then Maka and Soul walk in. Soul holds a tissue over his nose. Maka looks like she will kill anyone that decides to talk to her.<br>"Soul.. What happened?" asks Black*star "Blair happened..." he groans.  
>"Okay everyone. Maka, Soul, Light, Livianna, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, Patti, Carmen, Azuki and Star. There is a bus right outside of the DWMA, go bored it. The bus will take you guys to a camp." Stein says.<br>We leave the classroom and make way to the buses.  
>"So... Maka." asks Star "Don't talk to me." she snaps at him.<br>"Heh.. That makes two people grumpy this morning." laughs Black*star.  
>"SHUT UP BEFORE I FREAKING KILL YOU!" I yell at Black*star "Ooo I'm soo scared!" he laughs I kick Black*star to the wall. I send my wavelength into him right in the stomach.<br>"OW OW OW WHAT THE FRICK!" he yells "I said shut up." I smirk taking another sip of my coffee.  
>"It looks like we've reached the bus." mumbles Soul.<br>"Damn its tiny." mumbles Kid "Hey sis. Why is there no bus driver?" asks Patti.  
>"Um.. Don't ask me!" Liz replies.<br>The bus driver appears as some old lady. Great this is going to be fun.  
>"Hurry up!" the old lady snaps.<br>We rush into the bus and take any seats. Well the bus is tiny. I end up sitting next to Soul.  
>"DAMN IT ALL!" yells Azuki. She was sitting next to Black*star.<br>Tsubaki sits with Azuki and Black*star Kid was with Maka, Liz was with Light and Livianna with Patti.  
>"Who's Blair?" I ask Soul.<br>" A magical cat that can transform into a human that has gives me nosebleeds. That lives with Maka and me." he mumbles.  
>"Oh! So Blair shoved her boobs in your face?" I ask "Yup. That was happened and Maka punched me in the nose. Why does she hit me? It's not my fault that Blair shoves her big ass boobs in my face." he sighs.<br>"Uh. Sounds like she doesn't use common sense. At all when she sees Blair giving you a nose bleed." I reply.  
>"Yeah she just goes for whatever." Soul mumbles.<br>"That must suck." I sigh.  
>I pull out my I-pod and slip in my earplugs. I search for anything that will get my a bit more peppy. Dancing Till The World Ends. Perfect.<br>"Chimpanzee s is hatin but I take it all in stride Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side" I rap right along with the song. "Told you they d revive your career but somebody lied aint talking poultry when I say this chicken s fried." Raps Azuki "Anyway Britney, why they so jealous that you teamed up with me Tell em they my son, yup, gyal dem ah mi picnie Anyway, burned , what's that, I don t know, femme fatale." Raps Liz "Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life Oh oh, you got some Epson Salt" Raps Patti "I done balled all day you aint touched the court What, what you tired, you need a break You was hot when? Ricki Lake!" Raps Maka.  
>We all stare at Maka.<br>"I notice that you got it You notice that I want it Know that I can take it to the next level baby." Sings Tsubaki "If you understood this, this is the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight!" I sing out.  
>"It s Britney girl, I m Nicki Minaj and that s Kesha!" Sings Azuki "I Can t Take It Take It Take No More" sings Liz "Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before" sings Patti "C mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin For " sings Maka "WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH " We all sing.<br>"Watch Me Move When I Loose When I Loose It Hard Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark You Notice What I m Wearin I m Noticin You Starin You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby Hotter Than The A-list Next One On My Hit List Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight! Sings Tsubaki, Azuki and I "I Can t Take It Take It Take No More Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin For" sings Liz, Patti and Maka.  
>"WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<br>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..<br>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..  
>See The Sunlight We Ain t Stoppin Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH See The Sunlight We Ain t Stoppin Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends" We all sing.<br>The boys look at us. "Well! That's no match to are godly singing!" Yells Black*star

Well I know its a bit OOC but my story, my rules! I might stop because this is getting no reviews! I don't own the song or anything Twilight.


End file.
